


adorable

by pearlselegancies



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Kenny Crosby in Glasses, everyone please pray for hana's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Hana almost did a double take when she walked into the bus, her eyes scanning over Kenny's face as she frowned.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	adorable

Hana almost did a double take when she walked into the bus, her eyes scanning over Kenny's face as she frowned. 

Since when did he wear glasses? And why the hell did he make it look hot? 

She stood there for a second before continuing to walk to her chair. Kenny turned to smile at her as she sat down and she sucked in a deep breath. 

She had never seen him in glasses before, but God, she was willing to see it again at any cost. Like any cost. She bit down on her lower lip and made sure to look away.  Thankfully before her brain could get preoccupied with  _ incredibly _ unnecessary thoughts, Jess started to explain their newest case. 

* * *

Nearly three and a half days later, the case was done, and Hana was packing up her things to go home and rest for a bit when Kenny popped up beside her. 

"Hey." He said and she turned to look at him, glad that her mask covered her cheeks which she knew were stained bright red.  "Hey." She replied before going back to picking up her things. Kenny cleared his throat and Hana turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

He motioned towards the upper half of his face and Hana rolled her eyes.  "You look good with your glasses on. Happy?" She asked teasingly and Kenny pretended to pout. 

"No." She rolled her eyes again before tapping his cheek lightly with her hand.  She sighed before speaking again. “Those glasses are adorable on you.” Kenny grinned and she rolled her eyes at him. 

"Now I'm happy." Kenny said with a smile before pressing a kiss against her cheek lightly. He walked off and Hana watched him before shaking her head.  That man was going to be the death of her. 


End file.
